primeval_the_rebootfandomcom-20200213-history
Tested (NW Episode 3.6)
Tested is the sixth episode of the third season of Primeval:New World. Synopsis When a young woman is found dead her boyfriend is arrested and charged with her murder,however Harlow suspects a creature is responsible and calls the team in but in the process they discover a relative of the Lycaenops,leaving the Sam to get more bad memories,can Jay help her get closure. Plot In a nightclub a woman and her boyfriend,Malcolm come out of a room where Malcolm goes put to have a cigarette and when he comes back the woman is dead with gashes over her faces and is dead a man sees what has happened and calls the police believing Malcolm killed her. At Cross Photonics,Sam receives a call from Harlow and tells him that the team are needed at the nightclub as he suspects a creature killed the woman,so she informs the team and they leave for the nightclub. At the club,the team look at the woman's body where Sonia looks at it and finds ID and confirms her name a Laura Symmons and the bite marks are from a creature which causes Harlow to try and tell the lead detective that a creature is responsible but he does not believe him and takes him put to the station to be charged. In one of the corridors Jay and Howard check the CCTV and discover the creature where Jay identifies it as Dinogorgon and they discover it has come from the nearby Roger Arena and they check it out with Sam and Toby. At the nightclub Harlow is angry that he is unable to save Malcolm from being sent to jail,but Sonia suggests that he presents more evidence that may save Malcolm so he and his forensic inspector Sandra go to find more evidence but Mac suspects Sandra is up to something so he and Sonia follow them. At the arena,Jay,Howard,Sam and Toby go there and the Dinogorgon surprisingly attacks a cricket man and kills him,Sam then collapses in fear as she remembers the two Lycaenops incursion,as Toby helps Sam to her feet the Dinogorgon attacks them. At the nightclub Sonia and Mac follow Harlow and Sandra to where the attack took place and discover that Sandra is secretly trying to discredit and tamper evidence whilst Harlow's back is turned,Sonia then tells Harlow but he dismisses it and tells her Sandra would not do something like that. At the arena Howard shoots the Dinogorgon before it kills anybody and it flees to the storage rooms of the arena,Toby then sits Sam down where she tells her seeing the Dinogorgon brings back memories of the two Lycaenops incursions and her death on the first,Jay then asks Toby to help Howard find the Dinogorgon and he gives Sam some words of advice. At the nightclub Sandra is finished tampering the evidence and removes it to take back to the lab,then the fire alarm goes of causing Harlow and Sandra to leave this gives Sonia and Mac the chance to examine the evidence and discover Sandra has removed all traces of creature DNA from the evidence which makes Malcolm look even more guilty,this confuses the two but Mac realises that if no anomalies were detected then Sandra must be looking after it alarming the two.The alarm then goes of and Harlow and Sandra return and Sandra realises Mac and Sonia are on to her. At the arena,Sam heads Jay's advice and joins Toby and Howard on the hunt for the Dinogorgon where they manage to corner it and knock it unconscious and it is taken back to the club. At the club,Mac and Sonia express their concerns about Sandra to Jay who then phones a client who does a background check on Sandra and discovers that she has brought several packs of animals meat and has previously tampered evidence in months gone by,this causes him to confront her whilst Harlow is out of the room and tells her that she better not be tampering with evidence or she will pay then she reveals the truth she has been keeping the Dinogrgon and has been nursing it back to health after she found it three years ago during the 2011 anomaly conversions and it escaped early on in the day and managed to convince Harlow to let her go on the incursion to get it back then Harlow comes through he door and reveals he has overheard everything. Sandra then tries to escape and punches Howard and gets away she then goes to the holding vehicle were the Dinogorgon is at and escapes there and releases it and it makes it way to the bar and attacks the team whilst Sandra escapes,Toby and Sam arrive where they shoot the Dinogorgon dead,Jay then becomes furious but changes. his mind when he realises Sandra is getting away. Jay and Harlow then follow Sandra onto the motor way but she does not know how to drive and falls over a motor way on to a cliff face and the vehicle explodes killing Sandra,Jay and Harlow see this and leave. About an hours later a Cross Photonics Harlow tells the team a coverup plot is being devised for the papers and that Sandra could not drive so it is understandable why she went over the cliff and thanks the team for their help and leaves. Characters Main *Jay Cross *Sonia Lawn *Mac Rendall *Toby Nance *Samantha Sedaris *Howard Kanan Guest *Detective Harlow *Sandra Pitford Creatures *Dinogorgon Setting *Cross Photonics *Nightclub *Roger Arena Trivia *It was never stated at all what happened to Malcolm,it is very unlikely however that he was not charged as Harlow did not get any evidence to clear him at all. *It was intended for the Dinogorgon to be a female and have cubs,even though this was planned the writer of the episode did not know they was supposed to do this and it was to last minute to change anything once the script was edited. Cancelled Story Idea It was intended for this episode to be set in police headquarters and Codie was a animals expert (Like Dylan and Sonia) and the Dinogorgon was supposed to be a Gorgonops that had come through an undetected anomaly,but the episode was to costly to produce so it had to be changed,it is unknown why the Gorgonops was changed to a Dinogorgon. Gallery S3p6.jpg|The poster for the episode Bar.jpg|The Dinogorgon in the bar Womanarm.jpg|The Malcolm's dead girlfriends arm Exploadedvan.jpg|The van explodes whilst Sandra is in it,killing her Category:Primeval: The Reboot Category:Primeval: New World Category:New World,Series 3 Episodes Category:Cancelled story ideas